First Impressions
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: First impressions are always the most important. They can either make or break you. You only have one chance, one time, one opportunity to leave a good one! What kind of impression will baby InuYasha make? *NON SLASH*


**Okay, usually I write Sailor Moon based stories or crossovers with Sailor Moon in them but I decided a change was in order. I wanted to do a humorous story, just humorous. It took me a while to figure out which anime to make it in but I've got it now. : This is a ONE SHOT!; However, if enough people enjoyed it, I might make it a series of cute snippets. I don't know yet. If you would like to see that, please let me know so I can start working on it right away.**

**So here's my latest story, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**PS: I wrote this on an old account, Sesshomaru's Mistress, but I can no longer log into that account :(!

* * *

**

InuTaisho was currently pacing back and forth in front of one of the many gigantic doors located inside his castle. A look of worry seemed etched permanently onto his face as he heard the doctor call for the nurse to bring more warm towels.

'What could be taking so long?' InuTaisho mumbled to himself while glaring at the only thing separating him and his mate. 'Why the hell do I have to wait outside? She's my mate and that's my child being born.'

Now, InuTaisho wasn't normally this irritated; however, when it came to his mate and his children that was a whole other story.

"PUSH!" was the command coming from the other side of the door and it was soon followed by a scream of pain.

InuTaisho made a move toward the door but was stopped by a bite on his neck, "Hey!" he growled, slapping a hand where he felt the bite.

"Hello Master InuTaisho!" Miyoga the flea groaned out in pain as his flattened body drifted to the ground.

InuTaisho blinked a couple of times before he realized who he had squashed, "Sorry my old friend."

"No problem!" came the reply.

InuTaisho bent down to pick up his fallen friend but stopped when he heard the doctors yell for another push followed by another scream. 'That's it!' he yelled out to himself as he stormed through the doors.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room when his father came in with something in his arms. Looking over to his father, Sesshomaru's eyes filled with a slight curiosity as his senses were filled with a new scent.

"Father, what do you have?" Young Sesshomaru questioned before standing and bowing to his father in greeting. After lifting himself from the bow, Sesshomaru took a few steps towards father.

Lord InuTaisho looked toward his eldest son and smiled a down at him, "I have a surprise for you, Sesshomaru. Come here and see!"

Sesshomaru took another few steps closer while letting his demon eyes closely exam his father.

"I want you to meet someone who I hope you will take care of and learn to love." InuTaisho said while kneeling down in front of his oldest child.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he saw the furry bundle in his father's arms start to wiggle, "What is it?"

InuTaisho adjusted the bundle in his arms lightly so that one of his arms was free to unwrap his precious bundle, "Your little brother, InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru took a step forward and looked down at the infant his father had brought to him to see, "InuYasha?" he questioned the name as he studied the infant.

"Yes," InuTaisho said before placing InuYasha in Sesshomaru's arms, "And you are to take care of him and protect him. That's what big brothers do!"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react as his father placed the infant in his arms. He had never been a sociable child since his mother left. Many of the children that were around his father's castle were humans and they feared to talk to a demon child. Thus, Sesshomaru mainly lived a life of study and training. He wanted to make sure that he became strong. The strongest survived and the weakest died. That was how life was and that's what life had shown him. If you don't grow stronger then the world will turn on you.

Sesshomaru fidgeted a little when he felt his baby brother wiggle and open his eyes. Sesshomaru took the time to study his brother.

Inuyasha, the name given to his brother, had the same golden eyes and the silver hair as he (Sesshomaru) did. The only difference between them was that InuYasha didn't have demon slashes across his face and, instead of pointed demon ears, he had a pair of white, fluffy doggy ears on the top of his head. Sesshomaru let a brow arch as he watched the ears twitch continuously.

Meanwhile, InuYasha looked up at the new person and made a sound resembling a gurgle as he reached up toward Sesshomaru, "Gah. . . "

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted back down to the infant's face, his brow stayed arched as he tried to figure out what "Gah" meant, "…"

"He wants you to hold him closer, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said a smiling, and obviously proud father. Sesshomaru, his eldest son by only a few years, had a look of complete bafflement upon his face as he slowly, as if unsure of what would happen, brought InuYasha closer.

"Gah!" came the happy reply as InuYasha took a big handful of Sesshomaru's hair and yanked it hard and right into his mouth, sucking on the silky strands.

A yelp followed by a growl of irritation soon followed as Sesshomaru tried desperately to get his hair out of his brother's mouth, "LET GO!"

InuTaisho couldn't hold in the laughter that escaped from him as Sesshomaru was pushing InuYasha as far away from him in hopes of freeing his silver mane.

"Father take this. . . this thing back!" Sesshomaru growled as he finally freed his hair of InuYasha's mouth and placed him back with his father.

"Sesshomaru that isn't very nice," InuTaisho said with a hint of laughter lingering in his voice.

Sesshomaru ignored his father as he grimaced at the saliva that coated his hair, "Disgusting!"

"He's just a babe Sesshomaru! He was curious and didn't mean anything by it. You'll learn when you have children." InuTaisho continued to lecture the older child as he stood up and cradled his son.

"When I do I shall not have one like that! Can't you . . . . . . trade him for another?" Sesshomaru, in his naive way, asked while toweling his hair and trying to get the saliva out of it.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like-OW!" InuTaisho began before his hair, like Sesshomaru's, found it's way into InuYasha's mouth.

"See how it feels father?" Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the all too familiar predicament his father had gotten in.

"Like I said. . he's just a babe!"

A knock was heard on the door as a servant walked in and informed InuTaisho his mate wished to speak with him.

"Sesshomaru, take care of your brother while I speak with her," InuTaisho said while sitting InuYasha on a pile of pillows.

"Do I have to?" Sesshomaru asked in a tone that clearly stated his displeasure for the task.

"Yes! It won't kill you Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said walking out of his eldest room and shutting the door behind him.

For a few minutes, nothing was heard except for the occasional 'Gah' sound coming from InuYasha.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Sesshomaru, he sighed and turned to walk to his bed; however, at the feel of extra weight on his foot, Sesshomaru found InuYasha clinging to his leg and chewing on his kimono.

Sesshomaru growled lightly as he lifted his leg and shook it in an attempt to make InuYasha fall off but nothing happened. InuYasha clung to him as if his life depended on it.

"Let GO!" Sesshomaru growled as he sat on the ground and tried to push InuYasha off him.

"Gah!" InuYasha said as if to mock Sesshomaru as he looked up at him and smiled a goofy grin. His dog ears twitched lightly when he heard his eldest brother growl.

"I SAID LET GO!" Sesshomaru yelled in irritation.

"WHAH!" InuYasha cried at the harsh tone that was used toward him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his hands went to cover his ears, "Stop crying!" he begged while trying to block out the loud noise. However, InuYasha didn't stop. He just continued to cry while hitting Sesshomaru with his tiny fists.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru begged in desperation as he tried to calm his little brother down enough to make him stop his crying. What was he supposed to do? The kid wouldn't let go of him and he wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

Suddenly an idea popped into Sesshomaru's head. He slowly unwrapped his tail from his shoulder and wrapped it around InuYasha's form. Success!

InuYasha was now wrapped up in Sesshomaru's big fluffy tail with a small hole that enabled him oxygen but muffled the sound of his yells. Sesshomaru sighed happily as the crying stopped.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat on his bed while still holding InuYasha in his tail, "Finally that incessant crying stopped."

InuYasha looked around inside his furry prison. It was dark, something he didn't like. He wanted out and so he did the only thing he could do to get out, he bit the fluff!

"ACK!" Sesshomaru yelled when he felt a sharp pinch in his tail. "WHAT THE HECK!" he screamed before throwing InuYasha on the bed.

With a few bounces and rolls on the bed, Inuyasha landed on his back on top of Sesshomaru's bed. "Gah?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his aching tail lightly before he crawled over to where InuYasha had landed, "You're more trouble then your worth!"

InuYasha blinked up at him a few times, "Gah Goo!"

"Well, at least you know how to say something other then Gah," Sesshomaru sighed. After giving the infant another look over, Sesshomaru moved to lean his body against the head board of his bed. After a deep breath, he let his eyes close and body relax. Maybe, just maybe, if he pretended InuYasha wasn't there, then he would get some peace and quiet.

InuYasha watched his brother with interest, "Gah?"

Sesshomaru opened an eye to look at his brother, "Look if you stay where you are then I'll pretend your not here and I won't toss you out. However, if you bite me again I'll sit you outside!"

InuYasha merely rolled over onto his stomach and blinked up at Sesshomaru, "Goo!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he adjusted himself and started off to sleep. Right when he was about to fall into the darkness of his dreams, he felt something cuddling his tail. Opening his eyes, he noticed InuYasha clinging to his tail lightly with his thumb in his mouth. InuYasha's head was on the place he had bitten previously and his body curled up on the fluffy tail.

Sesshomaru wondered what he was doing and was about to jerk his tail away but stopped when he heard the gentle snoring coming from InuYasha.

"Humph," Sesshomaru said before he fell asleep, 'Just this once! When tomorrow comes father and I are going to take him back and exchange him for a less tiring brother!'

This was how InuTaisho found the two of them. He smiled as he closed the door lightly as not to awaken them, "I think this will all work out for the best!" he said as he walked back toward his mate's room.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! I worked hard on it and I edited it to the best of my ability. This is not going to be a Slash story. No, this is just a cute little scene my crazed mind made up one day.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and that it at least made you smile. **

**Plz Review!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
